Meu pet
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Universo alternativo. Paulo compra una mascota en una tienda peculiar, donde solo venden hibridos. El luso compra a un moreno de ojos verdes, no sabiendo que quizas su vida se vuelva mas intensa ahora con su nuevo amigo
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia soleado y no parecía que fuera a llover aunque ya estaban en otoño, el tiempo parecía que todavía era de verano. El portugués y el ingles caminaban por la calle dirigiéndose a sus casas después de las clases en la universidad .

-Y entonces viene ese _wine bastard_ y critica mi almuerzo ¿te lo puedes creer?-dijo claramente molesto el ingles

El moreno rodo los ojos, esos dos siempre estaban igual, picándose el uno al otro, no es que a Paulo le cayera especialmente bien Francis, pero lo soportaba mejor que Arthur.

-Siempre igual, no entiendo como todavía no os habéis matado el uno al otro-murmuro divertido Paulo

-No serán por falta de ganas…-suspiro y miro una calle especifica-Oye Paulo, ¿te vienes a una tienda que me han recomendado?

-¿Quién te la ha recomendado?

-..Francis

El portugués negó rápidamente con la cabeza, jamas, JAMAS entraría en una tienda que había recomendado el francés, seguro que era una tienda rara o de..del estilo del francés

-Vamos, también fue Liam a comprar a su nueva mascota y dice que esta muy bien

El portugués miro a Arthur y suspiro asintiendo con la cabeza. Liam estaba muy contento con su gato, el cual todavía Paulo no había visto y solo sabia que se llamaba Scott, nombre raro para un gato según el portugués.

Fueron por las calles buscando la tienda de mascotas y llegaron a una que estaba bastante apartada y tenia aspecto de estar bien cuidada.

El ingles entro primero y después entro el ibérico, la tienda estaba llena de cosas para los animales y tenia los animales normales que podría haber en una tienda. Paulo espero que el rubio se acercara a una de las jaulas para ver a los animales pero contrario a eso, el otro se fue al mostrador donde había una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-Bienvenidos ¿puedo ayudaros en algo?-dijo la muchacha

-Hola Elizabetha-saludo el ingles que parecía conocer a la chica-venimos a ver a las mascotas especiales

Paulo los miro a los dos, extrañado por eso de "mascotas especiales"

-De acuerdo, síganme

Los dos chicos siguieron a la chica dentro de la tienda y salieron a un amplio jardín donde había muchas personas. Paulo no comprendio porque les había llevado hasta allí hasta que un chico albino se acerco

-Machorra has venido a ver al awesome yo kesesese..

Antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, Elizabetha le había dado un sartenazo y lo había dejado en el suelo. El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido, en parte porque no había visto que la chica llevaba una sarten pero lo que mas sorprendio al luso fue que el chico albino tenia cola de gato y entre el pelo se distingua unas orejas de gato blancas

-Tiene orejas de gato…

-Claro, todos las mascotas de aquí son asi

-¿todas?

-Cierto, Liam no te lo comento a ti..-supiro el ingles-las mascotas de aquí son medio humanas

El luso miro de nuevo por el jardín y vio que efectivamente la mayoría de los que estaban allí tenían cola y orejas de animales. Miro al ingles extrañado de que quisiera comprar algo asi.

-No me mires asi, es que cuando vine con Liam vi uno que me gustaba y..-el ingles no pudo terminar la frase dado que algo le golpeo la cabeza-¡_bastard! _¿Quién fue?

Paulo vio unas orejitas escondidas en un arbusto, supuso que ahí habría una de esas mascotas tan particulares, supuso que fue quien tiro esa cosa a Arthur. Sonrio un poco enternecido dado que no se había escondido bien.

-Creo que fue ese de allí-dijo señalando a una mascota cualquiera

Arthur vio a quien señalo y fruncio el ceño al ver que era la mascota que había venido a comprar. Un joven con los ojos azules y el pelo rubio con un mechon que desafiaba la gravedad

-¡Bakka! Encima que vengo a comprarte

El ingles se alejo del moreno y se fue a regañar al otro rubio que solo reia escandalosamente sin intentar defenderse de la acusion hecha por el luso. Este se acerco al arbusto y vi a un muchacho mas joven que él de tez moreno, pelo castaño revuelto y ojos verdes como los suyos. Paulo se quedo mirándolo embobado, el chico tenia unas orejas de perro adornando su cabeza y una cola que se movia de un lugar a otro casi en el final de la espalda

-Hola-murmuro el portugués agachándose a la altura del moreno

-¡Hola!-exclamo el otro moviendo la cola feliz-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Paulo

-Nunca había oído ese nombre-ladeo la cabeza, acto que le parecio tierno al portugués

-Es un nombre portugués

-Oh, eso esta cerca de mi antigua casa, yo soy de España

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que el ingles llego con el chico rubio con gafas hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Oe, Paulo, ¿nos vamos ya? Voy a comprar a este-dijo el ingles señalando al rubio de lentes que no dejaba de sonreir

El luso miro a Antonio, le daba pena dejarlo ahí de nuevo. El español le había contado que nadie lo compraba por algo de bipolaridad o cosa asi, Pau pensó que no seria demasiado, se veía un chico bueno y amable ¿Cómo iba a ser peligroso?

-¿te apetecería vivir conmigo, Antonio?

El perrito sonrio ampliamente y se lanzo a abrazar al luso mientras movia la cola feliz. Paulo se tomo eso por un si y salieron de nuevo a la entrada de la tienda. Elizabetha les dio unos papeles que Arthur y Paulo los rellenaran mientras los otros dos recogían las cosas que fueran suyas de su cuarto.

Cuando pagaron y todo, los dos hibridos salieron con sus cosas. EL moreno llevaba un cojin de tomates entre muchas cosas con el mismo dibujo, cosa que divirtió un poco al mayor de los morenos.

Se despidieron del los dos rubios que iban en dirección contraria a la suya y por fin, llegaron al apartamento que tenia el portugués en la ciudad. Abrio la puerta de su casa y dejo pasar al cachorro, el cual miraba todo con curiosidad. El luso lo miro sonriendo mientras ponía su mochila de la universidad encima de la silla.

-Bienvenido, a partir de ahora esta será tu casa, asi que haz lo que quieras en ella-dijo sonriendo

El otro sonrio ampliamente y se tiro a abrazarle moviendo la cola feliz. Paulo rio un poco por eso, ese chico le caia muy bien

-Muchas gracias Paulo, a partir de hoy te protegeré de todo fusososo~

-_Obrigado _Antonio-sonrie y le revuelve el pelo-vamos a cenar, que se ha hecho tarde

-¿puedo ayudar?-pregunto siguiendo a Pau a la cocina-por favor, por fa, por fa

-Vale, vale

Los dos se pusieron a preparar la cena, Antonio bajo la supervisión de Paulo, que le indicaba como hacer las cosas. Paulo se quedo sorprendido de lo diestro que había resultado el perrito en la cocina, aprendia rápido estas cosas.

-¿Cómo sabes cocinar asi?

-A mi antiguo amo le hacia yo la cena-dijo el otro borrando su sonrisa durante unos momentos

Paulo se quedo extrañado por eso, parecía que no le gustaba su otro dueño o algo asi, quizás otro dia le preguntaría sobre eso…

Comieron mientras Paulo le contaba mas o menos las cosas de la casa, de su trabajo y de la universidad mientras el otro le contaba anécdotas de la tienda, parecía que el hibrido era bastante sociable.

Tras terminar de cenar y recoger todas las cosas llego la hora de dormir y ahí le surgio a Paulo una cuestión ¿Dónde dormiría Antonio? Su piso no era muy grande y solo tenia una habitación, podría comprar mas adelante un sofá cama pero esa noche tendría que dormir en el sofá.

Antes de poder decirle nada, Antonio había ido al cuarto luso y se había tumbado en la cama de Paulo. Este lo miro y se vio incapaz de echarlo de la cama, solo seria una noche y no es como si no hubiera dormido antes con un amigo en la misma cama.

-Pau ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro

Antonio sonrio ampliamente y se puso a dar pequeños saltos en la cama, mientras Paulo se ponía el pijama. Parecia entusiasmado con la idea. El portugués le paso un pijama que le regalaron hace tiempo que tenia dibujos de tomate. Al español le encanto y en seguida se lo puso.

Cuando por fin se metio en la cama, Antonio lo abrazo y cerro los ojos para quedarse dormido. Paulo lo miro "Que lindo es, no entiendo como todavía estaba en la tienda" pensó el luso "¿Seria por su antiguo dueño? No me creo que fuera porque tiene mal carácter, si es como un niño"

Entre esas divagaciones y el calor que le proporcionaba el español, el luso se fue quedando dormido con una sonrisa en los labios y ultimo pensamiento fue que mañana iria a comprarle cosas a su nuevo amigo.

…

Hasta aquí el primer episodio, espero que os haya gustado y el próximo dia se iran de compras y saldrán mas personajes ^^

¿Os a gustado?¿me dejais un review?


	2. Chapter 2

Paulo se desperto de la cama y se desperezo un poco, habia dormido muy bien. Sonrio suavemente la notar que su cintura era rodeada por un par de brazos de piel morena. Acaricio con suavidad el pelo de Antonio, viendo como movia a gusto las orejitas, se sonrojo un poco, ese hibrido era demasiado lindo, sobre todo con esa sonrisa dulce adornando los labios. El luso se pregunto que estaría soñando mientras con delicadeza e intentando no despertar a Antonio y fue hasta la cocina con el pantalón del pijama puesto dado que su nueva mascota tenia su parte de arriba, podía haberle dado otro pijama para él pero parecía que el menor estaba gusto con su camisa.

Llego a la cocina y ladeo la cabeza ¿Qué le podría gustar a Antonio? Fue hasta el congelador y busco entre toda la comida precocinada que tenia, cosas de vivir lejos de su madre y no tener mucho tiempo de cocinar. Al final encontró lo que estaba buscando, eran unos churros precocinados, saco la bolsa y cerró el congelador. Si al medio canido le gustaban otro dia le llevaría a comer churros de los buenos, encendio la freidora y puso unos cuantos en la cesta. Oyo que la puerta de su cuarto se abria, en ese piso que tenia alquilado se oia todo lo que pasaba. Se fue a dar la vuelta y antes de poder decir nada al moreno menor, este le placo y se cayeron los dos al suelo

-_Bom dia_ Antonio

-Hola PauPau-dijo el español con una amplia sonrisa en los labios

-No tenias que tirarme al suelo ¿sabias?-puntualizo el mayor sonriendo divertido

-Lo siento~ pero es que me desperté y no te vi y…me asuste, pensé que me habias dejado solo…

Paulo le acaricio la cabeza sonriendo dulcemente, cada vez quería mas a ese chico. El español seguía abrazando al portugués con fuerza, se sentía bien allí, se sentía protegido y querido, la verdad es que no se quería mover de ahí. Froto la mejilla contra el pecho del mayor y cerro los ojos.

-Antonio, como no te quites de encima, se quemara el desayuno

Antonio se quito de enseguida y le miro sonriendo en el suelo, el portugués se levanto del suelo riéndose y subió la cesta de los churros. Los puso en la mesa e hizo un gesto a Antonio para que ese sentase a comer, puso también en la mesa el azúcar y el chocolate para acompañar a los churros. El pet se sentó en la silla y se relamió los labios al oler esa cosa, no sabia que era pero estaba olía genial, asi que empezó a comer. Paulo observaba al español sonriendo y rio suavemente al ver como se remangaba las mangas dado que le quedaba grandes. En algún momento de la noche, Antonio se habia quitado su pijama y le habia pedido su parte de arriba de, a lo que el luso no se pudo negar por la carita de su mascota.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Paulo y Antonio se dirigieron de nuevo al cuarto. Paulo le saco una camiseta roja y unos vaqueros al menor para que se la pusiera mientras él sacaba una camiseta verde y también se ponía unos vaqueros para salir a la calle, ayer habia decidido que saldrían a comprarle cosas a Antonio, el hibrido no podía depender toda la vida de su ropa, además, a lo mejor no tenían ni el mismo gusto al vestir, cosa que dudó porque vio que a Antonio le gustaba la ropa que habia elegido para él. Cogió las llaves de su casa y sonrió al otro.

-Hoy vamos a ir al centro de la ciudad, Antonio

-¿Para que?

-Vamos a comprarte cosas~

Antonio lo miro ilusionado, nadie le habia comprado nada nunca, ni siquiera su antiguo amo, del que no se quería acordar ahora mismo, movió la cola animado y se tiro a abrazar a Paulo lamiéndole la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba fuerte. Paulo solo rio un poco y le acaricio entre las orejitas que tenia el menor de los dos con cariño, parecía que a su nuevo amigo le habia gustado la idea de ir a comprarle cosas para él.

El luso le cogió de la mano al menor y salieron de la casa mientras Antonio seguía moviendo la cola animado, nunca habia visto el centro de la ciudad y se preguntaba como seria ¿Seria grande?¿Habría mucha gente?¿Habría mascotas como él? Todas y esas mas preguntas se fue haciendo mientras le otro salía del edificio donde vivía y se encaminaba al centro de la ciudad.

Paulo miraba las calles con detenimiento, no es que él tuviera mucha orientación y no quería perderse, asi que miraba atento todas las calles hasta llegar a la calle principal llena de tiendas de todo tipo. Las calles eran un ir y venir de personas haciendo las compras, esa ciudad era muy animada. Antonio agarro mas fuerte la mano de Paulo para no perderse y ambos anduvieron por las calles, en un silencioso acuerdo ambos decidieron ver primero las tiendas y luego volver por la misma calle y entrar en las que le habían llamado la atención, por lo menos esa era su intención hasta que una persona albina choco contra la mascota del portugués haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Ay..

-Oye cuidado por donde vas

-¡Vosotros tenéis que tener cuidado con el awesome yo!

-¿awesome?

-¡Gilbo!-exclamo el español abrazando al gato albino que estaba encima de él-¿Cuándo has salido de la tienda?

Paulo miro al chico y reconoció al gato albino de la tienda de mascota de ayer, parecía que también lo habían comprado

-El grandioso yo es demasiado awesome para estar en una tienda kesesesesese

Paulo iba a añadir algo cuando vio como un rubio de ojos azules y un chico moreno con un curioso rizo acercándose a ellos. Paulo reconoció a Ludwig de la universidad pero al otro no lo conocía. El alemán cogió al gato albino de la camiseta y lo miro serio

-No debes escaparte, Gilbert

-Vamos West, solo corría unos metros~

-Ve~ no es malo, además lo hemos cogido antes de que se perdiera

Paulo sonrió al ver que el gato albino habia encontrado dueño y además parecía que eran una pareja, además como conocía al rubio quizás podrían quedar para que Antonio y Gilbert, que parecían buenos amigos, pudieran verse para hablar y demás.

-Hola Da Silva-saludo el alemán mientras el otro chico y las dos mascotas hablaban

-Hola Ludwig-respondió Paulo sonriendo-veo que compraste una mascota

-Si y parece que tu también-miro a Antonio que sonreía animado por las caricias del hombre con rizo-Por cierto, este es Feliciano Vargas, estudia en la universidad de arte

-Es un placer Feliciano-dijo el luso sonriendo-Yo soy Paulo

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos hasta que se despidieron dado que el albino pedía que le llevaran a la casa para que pudiera ver su maravillosa casa. Los dos ibéricos siguieron pero no demasiado rato dado que de una tienda salía Liam seguido de Arthur y detrás las mascotas de ambos. Antonio gruño al ver al ingles cosa que a Paulo le extraño pero no pregunto y se acercó hasta ellos sonriendo, el español se acercó también agarrando el brazo de Paulo. El luso se fijo en las mascotas de los otros, ya habia visto a Alfred aunque no se habia fijado en esas orejitas blancas de conejo que sobresalían de su cabeza, se pregunto como se le paso ese detalle tan llamativo ayer; luego se fijo en el otro, era un hombre pelirrojo con orejas y cola de gato del mismo color que su pelo, asi que ese tenia que ser Scott, la mascota del gales. Los británicos se fijaron en el portugués y le saludaron con la mano

-_Hello Paul_

El luso puso mala cara al oír su nombre en la lengua inglesa, no le agradaba mucho pero aun asi sonrió

-_Oi Artur e Liam_

-Asi que esta es tu nueva mascota ¿eh?-pregunto el gales mirando a Antonio, el cual sonrió ante la mirada del otro

-Si, y veo que ese gato fumador es el tuyo

-¡Scott! ¿Qué te he dicho de fumar?

-¡Hago lo que quiero!-contesto el gato aunque apago el cigarro.

Siguieron caminando los tres universitarios con sus mascotas, ambos británicos habían salido para lo mismo que Paulo, comprarle cosas a su nueva mascota, asi que decidieron ir los tres juntos y después ir a comer a algún bar. Este nuevo plan no le gusto a Antonio, él quería estar solo con SU amo, porque era suyo, asi que siguió colgado del brazo del luso y de vez en cuando lo empujaba a ver un escaparate para que estuvieran los dos solos, Paulo reía un poco por el comportamiento del español. En una de las tiendas, la cual era de mascotas, todos se pararon preguntándose si deberían comprar algo allí dentro, sus mascotas eran bastante particular, el español se les adelanto y entro en la tienda mirando los collares, habia visto que Gilbo llevaba uno y ponía el nombre de su amo, él quería algo parecido pero no como el de Gil. Fue mirando por los estantes y se fijo en uno de color rojo con una cruz colgada, habia visto que su amo tenia un colgante con una cruz, sonrió ampliamente y fue corriendo hasta el luso que miraba los juguetes para perros mientras Liam hacia rabiar a Scott con un juguete para gatos e Iggy gritaba a Alfred por haber asustado a los conejitos que habia en la tienda

-¡Pau, Pau!¡Mira!

El luso miro lo que el otro llevaba entre las manos y sonrió levemente acariciándole las entre las orejas al menor

-¿quieres esto?

-¡Si Ademas lleva una cruz como la que tu llevas al cuello-dijo el español sonriendo

-Cierto

Paulo fue a comprar eso y salieron de la tienda. Fueron por la calle comprando mucha ropa para sus nuevos inquilinos hasta llegar la hora de comer y los tres pets exigieron ir a comer a algún lado. Tras discutirlo unos minutos los universitarios decidieron ir a un restaurante de la esquina, asi que se encaminaron hasta allí, cuando llegaron vieron que estaba casi todo lleno, se iban a marchar cuando alguien los llamo desde una de las mesas grandes. Todos miraron hacia donde venia el llamado y vieron a un joven rubio con una barba de tres días moviendo el brazo para llamarle la atención.

-Francis..-dijeron los tres chicos preguntándose con la mirada si debían acercarse a él o sencillamente pasar e irse del local, pero Antonio y Alfred ya se habían acercado a él y se habían sentado en la mesa que tenia el francés ocupada, asi que los demás se acercaron resignados a la mesa.

_-Bonjour~_

_-Oi_

_-Hello_

-¿porque no os sentáis conmigo? Habia quedado con unos amigos pero al final no vendrán, asi que hay sitio de sobra-dijo el francés mientras acariciaba a Toño

Viendo que no tenían otra solución se sentaron con él, Paulo se sentó enfrente de Francis mientras Antonio lo hacia al lado, que su mascota hubiera decidido sentarse al lado del gabacho le habia sentado mal, pero solo era por unas horas.

Esperaron la comida mientras hablaban, el francés se dedico a acariciar a Antonio durante toda la conversación bajo la atenta mirada del luso, sabia que el francés tenia las manos largas y no pensaba permitir que le metiera mano al español. Francis fue bajando poco a poco la mano mientras el español solo sonreía, cuando la mano casi habia llegado al culo del español, Francis sintió como algo le oprimía Paris, asi que paro la mano reconociendo un pie. Miro al luso que sonreía amenazante, era un mensaje claro o quitaba la mano de su mascota o Paris estaría inutilizada mucho tiempo de la patada que le podía dar el luso; Francis pillo el mensaje por lo que retiro la mano rápidamente. Liam rio suavemente habiéndose dado cuenta de todo lo que habia pasado, Paulo solía ser agradable y tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo pero si se enfadaba podía llegar a tener un carácter de mil demonios, en ese aspecto el portugués era como el mar que tanto le gustaba. Viendo que el gabacho habia captado la indirecta dejo Paris en paz durante toda la comida.

Despues de comer y estar casi toda la tarde comprando ropa para los otros, decidieron irse a casa. Antonio y Paulo fueron andando dado que el luso tenia el coche en reparaciones asi que iba a todos lados andando o en autobús. Cuando iban por la mitad del recorrido empezó a llover asi que no le quedo mas remedio que coger un taxi.

Ya dentro del taxi, Paulo se dio cuenta de que Antonio se tapaba las orejas cuando caía un trueno, le acaricio el pelo para tranquilizarlo, le parecía tierno ese gesto por parte del español. Cuando llegaron a la casa Antonio fue rápidamente a la habitación y se escondió debajo de la cama, el luso fue hasta él y se agacho para mirarlo

-Venga Anto, no pasa nada

-E-Es que me dan miedo

-Lo se..

Paulo sonrió y le tendió la mano para que saliera de debajo de la cama, cuando lo hizo ambos se tumbaron en la cama. Al poco rato dejo de tronar, pero el tiempo que habia durado la tormenta, el español no habia tenido miedo, curiosamente se sentía protegido cuando estaba al lado de Paulo, nunca le habia pasado con un humano. Se acurruco mas al lado del luso y sonrió feliz.

-PauPau, siempre que haya tormenta..¿te quedaras conmigo?

-Cuando haya una tormenta te prometo que estaré contigo

Antonio movio la cola feliz y abrazo al luso contento por eso, asi ya no pasaría miedo durante las tormentas, poco a poco ambos se fueron quedando dormidos en la cama con la ropa puesta y la cama sin deshacer, habia sido un largo dia y ambos necesitaban descansar.

….

Espero que os haya gustado y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar..

Merece review?


End file.
